Tirek
Tirek (voiced by Mark Acheson) is an evil centaur and the main antagonist of Twilight's Kingdom. Tirek and his brother Scorpan had a plan a long time ago to rule Equestria together, but soon Scorpan came to befriend the ponies, and tried to get Tirek to abandon their plan. Tirek was imprisoned in Tartarus and Scorpan went back to his home. But many years, Tirek escaped and began stealing magic from ponies. Princess Celestia sent Discord after Tirek, but Tirek offered Discord something better than friendship. Together, Discord and Tirek stole magic from unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies. Soon, Tirek became so powerful that he even stole Discord's magic, having no use for him anymore. All that was left was the Alicorn magic, which he attempted to take from the Princesses, but they gave their magic to Twilight Sparkle, believing Tirek wouldn't know of a fourth princess. But Tirek did find out, and fought Twilight for the magic, only to reach an impasse. Tirek made a deal with Twilight. The safety of her friends (including Discord) for all the Alicorn magic. Twilight agreed to it. After getting the final key for the box at the Tree of Harmony, the ponies unlocked it and gained the power to stop Tirek and imprison him back in Tartarus. In the original Generation (voiced by Victor Caroli), Tirek wanted to bring eternal darkness with the rainbow of darkness, and unleash its magic and rule the darkness forever. He met his end from The Rainbow of Light, cleansing the Rainbow of Darkness, and banishing him forever. Gallery Tirek 4 ID S4E25.png Tirek ID.png Capture Tierak 3.png Tirek mplnf commission by kukurobuki-d78qlh2.png Trivia *Tirek will return in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2. *Tirek will appear in Twilight's Adventures ''as one of the main and ultimate antagonists as well as one of the Rainbooms' most hateful and powerful enemies. His first appearance is ''Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks where he is seen being free from Tartarus and helps The Dazzlings and league of Heylin Empire to get The Rainbooms' magic, then rule Equestria and then the world. He later was freed once again from Tartarus by Anubis, and joins the Heylin Empire to destroy The Rainbooms once and for all. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:MLP characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Magic Users Category:Liars Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Set's recruits Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Legendary characters Category:Brothers Category:The Eds' enemies Category:Jaden's most hated enemies Category:Jeffrey's most hated enemies Category:Pooh's enemies Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Foiled characters Category:Demons Category:Siblings Category:Hybrids Category:Size changers Category:Characters who have Absorption Category:Darkness Powered characters Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Thieves Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Hiccup's most hated enemies Category:Xion's enemies Category:Venom's Heylin Buddies Category:Xion's most hated enemies Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Toons Category:Giants Category:True Heylin Empire Category:Darkblade's enemies Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Villains for Twilight's Adventures Category:Craig's enemies Category:Craig's most hated enemies Category:Fathers Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Kyle's most hated enemies Category:Courtney's most hated enemies Category:Multiverse Tyranny Society members Category:Characters with ultimate powers Category:Heylin Warriors Category:Characters that scare Twilight Category:Characters that scare Craig Category:Heylins of Darkness Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Sunset's most hated enemies Category:MLP villains Category:Characters that anger Twilight Category:Villains who hate Twilight Category:Villains who hate Courtney Category:Villains who hate Hiccup Category:Pure Evil Category:Poncho's Enemies Category:Singers Category:Villains who hate Jaden Category:Villains who hate Jeffrey Category:The Injustice Guardians Category:Sinister Assassins